


A Master's Turmoil

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is actually a shitty husband like can he not, Anal Play, Crack Fic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frottage, Literal Sleeping Together, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Masturbation Interruptus, Missionary Position, PWP, Quiet Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Side Story, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, post-nut clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: After viewing how close Obi Wan and his newer Padawan are, Anakin tries to see how far he can push the boundaries with his own. It turns out, he can push them very far.Takes place S3E10, where Padme and Ahsoka go to Raxus, but instead, it's Anakin, Ahsoka, Hina Ka, Obi Wan and Padme Ignore the politics of the episode, this is smut.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [every anisoka shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=every+anisoka+shipper).



> I know this isn't her story, but I don't want any to be lost about Hina Ka, but she's just basically Chiss, and has been Obi Wan's padawan since she was like 12 and for that to make sense, I just make Anakin 19 when he became a knight and Hina Ka swoops in right after that. She's 17 in S2.  
> I just felt like I should've added the time so the bond her and Obi Wan have doesn't seem instant, it actually built over some time.

The two female Padawans walked in the garden of Mina Bonteri’s home, briefly discussing the tunnel vision of said senator’s son. The older of the two made an observation that he was just trying to get a rise out of the other because he wanted to talk to her longer. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her friend, stating she wasn’t the slightest bit interested in the boy, jabbing at his attitude along with his unfortunate appearance. Hina Ka agreed, adding that every human she’d ever encountered could never catch her eye. The Togruta didn’t cosign, only giving a drawn out, “Well.”

Hina Ka couldn’t help but inquire as to who Ahsoka considered to be excluded. Ahsoka tried to brush off the topic, but her friend was no less than persistent. 

“You can tell me. I’ll tell you something in return.”

“Be my guest, go first.” the teal-eyed girl bargained. “I’ll ask the questions.”

“Just one.” 

“What’s your _exact_ type? Is there anyone at the temple?”

Hina Ka sat on a mossy rock that bordered a small pond. There were pure white koi fish circling their enclosure. She thought they were much too large to have to share the space, but it wasn’t her place. Ahsoka sat next to her, figuring if they walked any further, they would not return to the mansion before dark. 

“I haven’t thought about it. I actually focus on more crucial things, like--”

Not being able to take more of the transparent lies, Ahsoka laughed in her face, holding herself back after the first outburst. The Chiss watched, unamused, but soon lowered the bridge into her thoughts as a normal teenaged girl, and not a groomed peacekeeper. 

“Generally speaking, I just like men who look like me. I’d go for a Pantoran, if push comes to shove. Now you, which human has so generously piqued your interest?”

“Don’t make a big deal. I’m serious.”

“You’re stall--”

“Anakin.” Ahsoka rushed out, voice shaky with panic.

Hina Ka didn’t say anything for a few seconds, not because she was taken aback, but because she was deciding if maybe there was something to him that maybe she had missed. His hair was nice enough. She was biased against blue eyes though; it was too common of a sight nowadays. The few times she had seen him shirtless during training was enough of a reason he could be found attractive, she thought. If only his bare, sweat-shined chest was blue.

“What exactly makes him so special?”

“I don’t know how to answer that. I guess you just become attracted to what’s available, you know? I’ve been around him long enough, and it just slowly built over time. I’ve tried to fight it, really. But as of late, I see him differently.”

Hina Ka was watching the fish again. One began thrashing, making her unsettled. At the sound of the sudden splashing of water, Ahsoka also turned to see what was going on. Then the girls looked at each other, then at the sky. It had turned orange now. But they remained seated, figuring they had enough time to lounge around for a while.

“I could never see my master like that.” Hina Ka began. “He’s too...familial.”

Ahsoka felt a surge of shame wash through her. Maybe it _was_ strange that she found herself infatuated with her master.  
She pondered, tuning Hina Ka out as she went on, saying things like how it would be almost incestuous to ever try and act on such an attraction, but claiming that she wasn’t judging her friend directly. Ahsoka’s dark lips curled into a small, undetectable smile as she thought about how her master had changed since she first met him. How they’d tease one another, act all sibling-like. She was content. They were truly the perfect pair. Although, things began to change between them, starting a little while ago. Anakin had begun to come off as more irritable, thankfully, not towards her directly. But Ahsoka would take it a smidge more personally each time. She could sense the physical stress marked on his body; how tense his shoulders were, how he’d slip up during sparring...he was disoriented, distracted to say the least. She noted the times he’d simply snap, and dismiss himself for the remainder of the day, and she’d have to join Hina Ka and Obi Wan in their training. Ahsoka wondered what was ailing her master, and just how long it would last. Knowing her Skyguy, he’d never tell her off the bat what was troubling him.

“--when I started bunking with him,” she heard as she zoned back in. She wasn’t going to question her, used to the surfeit of empty talk. 

“We should head back.” her orange skin was hot from overthinking. “I remember which way we came.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shipwrecked" for the night, the Jedi are accommodated. Ahsoka thinks she's pieced together what has been causing her master's irritability.

Obi Wan was better at keeping himself composed than his former Padawan was. The four Jedi sat at the long table along with the two politicians and the one who was soon to be. Ahsoka sulked in her tall chair, receiving second hand embarrassment from her master’s drunken behaviour, although it was Padme who apologized for the scene on his behalf. Ahsoka wasn’t allowed to partake, so she stayed sober with Lux Bonteri. She watched as her friend swayed left to right in her chair, slowly chewing on whatever meat hung on the bone. She had just made the cut off in terms of drinking age, despite her master’s prior protests. Ahsoka had begged her beforehand not to, but Hina Ka insisted it would be rude not to. Ahsoka felt as if she was the only one concerned with returning to Coruscant. She, herself, didn’t know how to operate the ship they arrived in, and she knew Hina Ka didn’t know how to pilot any craft. Anakin and Obi Wan would end up killing all of them if they tried to pilot. 

It was dark on Raxus now, Ahsoka observed through the window. The trees were no more than dark silhouettes at this point in the night.   
She engaged in small talk with the only person she could, and the exchanges were sort, pitiful. 

Supper was over and the adults were gathered in a seperate corner of the dining hall. Ahsoka was stuck with what felt like babysitting her friend. She made her aware that they’re probably going to be here until tomorrow, in which Hina Ka replied that none of them were “that drunk”, which inclined Ahsoka to retort, “Yes, all of you _are_.” Just as the back and forth ceased, Padme came up to the young girls, and told them that they depart tomorrow, and that for the night, they’ll all be staying in Senator Bonteri’s home. Relieved, Ahsoka sighed, thankful that she may live to see another day.

“We really shouldn’t have been here this long, so go to your rooms; the maids will guide you. We leave at dawn, and no later. The Senate is probably wondering where I’ve gone.” 

Poor Padme seemed worried. This _was_ a secret meeting. They weren’t even permitted on the planet on top of that. But with the only capable pilots under the influence, she had no choice but to stay. She paced for a little as she spoke with her friend, thinking about the consequences. 

“Goodnight,” Lux said to the girls as they were escorted upstairs. Ahsoka weakly grinned, taking the possible trouble they could all eventually be in, to heart. 

Despite being offered separate lodging, Hina Ka and Ahsoka ended up deciding to spend the night together. They had always found comfort in one another. Hina Ka had sobered up enough that the night turned into more of a sleepover. The girls talked about whatever was on their mind and went through the full closets and drawers. They found sleepwear, but only Ahsoka took the liberty to change. Hina Ka claimed she was fine in just her underclothes, if her friend was okay with that. Ahsoka didn’t mind, but her usual attire was much to starch and tight to be pleasant to rest in. 

Now clad in a champagne slip, trimmed with lace, Ahsoka crawled into bed with the Chiss. They had situated themselves so that they were head to toe.

* * *

Maybe an hour had passed, and Ahsoka couldn’t seem to stop staring up at the canopy of the bed. Anakin was on her mind. He had been the happiest all week at dinner. Recalling his giddiness, she lightly chuckled. She loved it when he was happy, regardless of what was the cause. But his dismissive attitude made its way back into her playback. Thinking about it made her mentally drained. Was it possible their bond could be weakening? Ahsoka believed so. Her heart ached. 

Noticing her constant shifting, Ahsoka decided to get up from the large, firm bed and walk it off, as to not deserve Hina Ka, who was all too light of a sleeper. 

The large, twin doors creaked open with the silence of the villa. She kept her heels just above the velvety, white flooring, not liking the feeling of her feet sinking. Ahsoka found herself two floors up from where her room was. Slowing her pace, she peeked around the corner, where familiar voices whispered. 

“Ani, we can’t, not here.”

“Padme, after this mission, I won’t be able to see you for sometime. When we have these opportunities, we should take advantage of them.”

“You’re drunk.”

Ahsoka was taken over with nothing less than shock. Was Anakin just that bold to attempt to hook up with Padme? She could’ve fainted after watching them playfully peck each other’s faces. When did _this_ happen? Something in Ahsoka knew this didn’t begin today. Her heart dropped to her gut, spectating as pecks turned into passion filled spit swapping. How bold of them, right in the eye shot of anyone who could’ve been getting a glass of water. 

She couldn’t describe what she felt: a mixture of heartbreak, and curiosity. Just how far would they go before they take it inside, or before Padme sent Anakin on his way? 

Anakin’s cybernetic hand lowered, and cupped around the senator’s rump. The Torgruta was watching so intently, she started to view Padme as herself. She could feel his hand on her, how he rubbed it as he squeezed, circling the handful of fat and muscle in his hand. Both of the humans’ faces were bright pink, wallowing in the thought of possibly being caught. 

Visibly aroused, Anakin tried once more to convince his wife. His hardness was starting to bulge through his charcoal pants. Padme felt it pressing up right between her legs. But her statement stood. She kissed her husband, gripping his sex, eliciting a whimper from him. He looked at her with his grey-blue eyes, silently pleading with her. 

“I’m sorry, Ani.” 

He groaned. Ahsoka could sense the level of his libido as if it were her own. And figuring the two of them were about to part ways, she made her way back to her room. She was slick between her legs, she noticed as she walked. Her clit pulsated, begging for attention. That little show put her in a mood, one she wouldn’t be able to satisfy. She could never do such a thing under someone else’s roof. Having to face everybody the next morning was more discouraging. 

As she walked downstairs, she thought about being in Padme’s place. Nothing would make her happier than being pressed up against him, feeling his warmth...feeling his--

“Ahsoka?” 

She jumped out of her skin. 

There stood Hina Ka, only distinguishable by the moonlight that shone through the large, round window. 

“You scared me!” 

“How do you think I feel? Just tip toeing around like some thief. Kind of late for a tour. What’re you doing?”

“Looking for the ‘fresher.” she fibbed.

“Oh, I guess the one connected to our room didn’t suit your taste.”

Ahsoka fell silent. Hina Ka had no place grilling her, like she knew everything. Hina Ka didn’t care. She had assumed that maybe her friend had gone to rendezvous with the senator’s son despite her earlier protests. She was proud on the inside. Ahsoka looked at her again, noticing she had changed her clothes, from her black spandex shorts and top into something that looked quite similar to what she herself was wearing, although in the lighting, the colour couldn’t be made out. 

“Where were you headed?” Ahsoka asked.

“I was looking for Master’s room. I can’t sleep.”

Ahsoka found their habits odd, to say the least. The amount of self control they’d each have to have to sleep so close to each other, waking up in strange positions...Even if Hina Ka never saw Obi Wan as a subject of infatuation, how could he resist a young woman like that, especially wearing _that_? Or, or...maybe it really was just as innocent as a security blanket could be. Just because she couldn’t seem to control her body when it came to Anakin didn’t mean everyone else was the same. 

“Well, while you stand there, I’m going to continue the search. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Hina Ka walked past her, and once again, Ahsoka was alone with her imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin can't take it much longer, so he takes things into his own hands...literally.

Anakin returned to his room for the night, painfully blueballed. He couldn’t think of anything besides her; his beautiful, slender, perfect wife. He sighed, laying down on the red, silky sheets. He felt so unwanted. His chest burned. There was no way he was drunk as she was making it seem. He was sober enough to know that he had been straight up turned away just because. Maybe it was that time of the month for her… He would’ve understood if she had just communicated, even though it never stopped them before. Then she just had to lead him on, leaving him with a protruding issue. The only thing more embarrassing than getting turned on and left on was being turned on and having to walk around with a hard-on and getting lost finding a room in the galaxy’s most enormous home. 

He would’ve toughed it out like he usually did, but the fact that Padme was close and accessible made him want her more than he ever had before. Only a set of stairs separated them. It had been an entire month, only getting as far as he did just earlier. Jerking off only left him feeling pathetic, never as satisfied as he could’ve been. If it had just been his wife’s hand all those times, he’d definitely be a different man today. The lack of gratification was making him sloppy. He didn’t need anyone to tell him he was emitting a different aura. Anakin knew the only way to get out of this funk was to get what he needed. Throughout his month of celibacy, he had tried many things, anything to get that sensation that could mimic the way he felt when Padme’s walls squeezed around his throbbing cock as she orgasmed, followed by a fulfilling, satisfying cumshot deep inside of her. Resorting to toys, though, could get him satisfied enough, but the lack of organic interaction made it quick to come back down from his high, and made it even quicker to feel regretful. 

Obi Wan was in his bed on the other side of the room. He was turned away from Anakin, but Anakin knew he was awake. Maybe a cold shower could hold him off a little longer. Their bond was too strong for him to run off to the ‘fresher and rub one out, Obi Wan would know, and probably find humor in his misfortune. 

The Jedi knight could still feel her grip on his groin. His face was still red from their short link up. He pressed his fingers to his lips, feeling the stickiness of her clear gloss on and around his mouth. She was nothing short of a tease. Anakin would’ve entertained it if he was at least eventually getting something from it. But, again, it had been a month.

 _Maybe once Obi Wan hits the lights_ , he compromised with himself. 

And that’s when another factor was added. Hina Ka walked through the door. Anakin sat up, marvelling in the bold choice of wardrobe. He could only imagine Padme in such a thing. He suppressed a noise, biting the skin on his thumb. In the short time from her room to his, he had become even more excited. 

“Fuck,” he mouthed. His prosthetic ran through his short, sandy hair. The sheer, black canopy was opaque enough for him to get away with what he was planning, especially considering the distance between himself and the other bed. 

He watched as the young girl approached her master’s bed, slowly as if she was trying to sneak up on him. Obi Wan slowly rolled over to face her. Poor man was still half drunk, only communicating in incoherent mumbles. Anakin’s dick twitched when Obi Wan slowly caressed her arm, leading her on to the bed. His thoughts were clouded with arousal, taking simple things and blowing them out of proportion. He closed his eyes, which made his erection even more pained. The shifting of the blanket, the little giggles and whispers, how the bed creaked ever so with each of their movements. He had to open his eyes, there was no way what he was hearing could’ve been anything appropriate. Hina Ka was knelt in front of him. Anakin crawled to the edge of the bed and moved the canopy to get a clearer view, because there was absolutely no way it was what he presumed. 

He felt disgusting, getting pleasure from a scene he had created in his mind, featuring his own master and his young padawan. She was only removing his boots. But then he laid back down, and added his own endings. The two of them continued to fool around noisily, but at least the light was turned off. It took a while, but the chatter and shuffling ceased and they grew more and more tired, and Anakin took the lack of movement as the sign he was dying for. 

He got comfortable, kicking off his boots, and they landed on the floor loudly, making the light sleepers shift. He froze until the silence returned to the room. His clothes were loosened, exposing his chest and the dimples on his pelvis that led the path to his dick. He lifted himself off the bed, just enough to slip his bottoms to halfway down his thighs. He hadn’t realized how tight his pants were; relief flowed through his veins as his member was freed. Swiftly, he began to stroke it. He felt abnormally close to release only a few minutes in. His cock was lubricated with his own precum. Cautious about the noise, he slowed down, taking his time to twist his hand around the base, and slide up to caress the tip of his leaking hole with his thumb. His false hand cupped his balls, massaging them with rigor. It was probably the best session he had during this drought called his marriage. Nothing was harder than trying not to pant out loud. His breathing was heavy enough. Padme crossed his mind in nothing, but censored by her long, brown curls. 

That was all he needed: the rush of having limited privacy and his wife. His hand stayed static as his hips did all the movement. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he prepared himself to cum. His body was hot, and the sheets underneath him did no favors. The knight had worked up quite the sweat. He replayed Padme’s moans and clips of him dominating her tight, pink hole. Her breasts circled with each thrust, her nails dug into his back, and he loved it, he loved _her_.

* * *

Ahsoka couldn’t rest. The bed was too big for just herself, and the whole room was much too quiet. Hina Ka always swore by resting with someone she was close enough to, someone who would allow it, firstly. Would her master be so welcoming? 

_Forget it_ , she thought. Being in each other’s intimate space would only torment her further. Wouldn’t it be worth a try though? She could help him...if he was so willing. 

No, no, she just wanted to sleep. 

Ahsoka made her way to her master’s room, retracing Hina Ka’s steps. 

It was quiet, but not totally silent. She heard subtle, consistent little creaks. She could sense he was awake. Good, now she wouldn’t have to wake him and bother him. 

She entered the room.

* * *

Anakin was so close, teary eyed and sweaty. His strokes became erratic. He didn’t care about the _*shlick shlick*_ he was making anymore. He just wanted to finish. 

He was so into it, he hadn’t sensed his padawan until she was pushing the door open. She had walked through the threshold just as his cock gave out, ropes of cum shooting upwards, landing back on his hand. He couldn’t shake it, he tried to tuck himself back in before she would see anything, but he was still cumming. He was biting hard on his lip, using his free hand as extra muffle. His body shook as a shiver ran from his neck down to his dick. His toes curled as he reached the end of his ride. Ahsoka started making her way to his bed, opening the canopy. Anakin had enough time to put himself away, but his body was drenched, his hand was sticky with his release, but it was dark enough, and he prayed Ahsoka hadn’t noticed. Still, he was up and ready for another round. He had the energy. She’d better hurry up with whatever nonsense she was dealing with in the dead of night. 

“What’re you still doing up, Snips?” his voice was uneven as he still tried to catch his breath. His eyes widened with the sight before him. Hina Ka must’ve influenced her into putting something so flattering on. He never noticed how curvy she had gotten. The light of the moon reflected off her round breasts...so round, so perfect. 

No, no, no! He was still thinking with his penis. 

“I can’t seem to be able to sleep.” 

Anakin swallowed, watching her lean forward. He could see right down her little nightgown. 

“Try counting porgs.” 

Ahsoka realized he would only try and offer solutions instead of offering help. He was already showing his dismissiveness again. She had to think of something before he sent her off all together.

“It’s just lonely in that big room. Hina Ka left me alone in there.”

Anakin was concerned about the drying cum. It needed to be washed off before she got any closer. 

“Can I sleep with you?” she rushed out. 

Anakin couldn’t tell her no. The way she looked at him was if she was truly scared of being alone. If Hina Ka wasn’t already in there, he would’ve said no. But since she was, he didn’t want to seem unfair. He was going to move over for her, but she climbed over him, straddling him for only half a second. He wanted to see how she’d react if he had just grabbed her hips and slammed her down on him. Would her chest bounce the way Padme’s did? Or were they more firm? Anakin was stiff with fear. He lay flat on his back. From the corner of his eye, Ahsoka was facing the wall, in a semi-fetal position. The bed really was large. Two people could fit in the space between them. 

How was being so far any different from sleeping alone?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the tags start making sense

Ahsoka was now on her stomach. Anakin had gotten up to ‘wash up,’ and she was left alone again, just as she was about to close their gap. Perhaps, he sensed her intentions and ran off. She put her face in the pillow. She was dripping wet between her legs from anticipation. Seeing him so sweaty and practically shirtless under such pretenses made her whole bottom half tremble.

Anakin emerged from the connected bathroom, the light coming from behind him contoured him admirably. The girl bit her nail.

It was now or never for her. She got a random surge of confidence. She was conscious of how flattered her body was in her silky pajamas. 

Adjusting herself to lay on her side, she let a strap hang off her shoulder. She hiked the dress up enough to where the fabric didn’t crinkle up, making it obvious. Naturally, she wasn’t expecting such an encounter to happen, so her legs and privates were spiky with regrowing hair. She trusted that it wasn’t enough to bother her master, **IF** he went along with it. 

From where he was standing, Anakin had a full view of Obi Wan and Hina Ka’s shared bed. He was right between her legs, using her boobs as his pillow. That sly drunk. He couldn’t understand how they coexisted with each other without it being anymore than a master/padawan relationship, especially since his padawan was of age on Coruscant. He looked at his own padawan, features shielded by the canopy. He was able to make out that she was no longer facing the wall. 

He wondered...

At this point, his hard on had died down, but his will to continue pushed on. 

It was if she had read his mind. Anakin let out a small gasp, not knowing how to react, although his dick did. He had never seen her as an object of desire, but after being shot down by Padme, everything and everyone started to shift into something to get off to. 

“I was starting to think I was the reason you’ve been so moody. But after seeing you and Senator Amidala, I think I can be your solution.” 

Raging hormones washed over him, clouding his actions. Padme was a level away, and yet he found himself fondling that young Togruta. She filled his hands perfectly. Neither of them let the two sleepers hold them back. Anakin’s ears were hot. They were firm, just like he had thought. He massaged her through the fabric. She maintained eye contact the entire time, eager to show him just how much she wanted him. He turned her over, wanting to just squeeze that ass of hers, sculpted to perfection all thanks to his training regimes. 

Anakin couldn’t get enough of his padawan’s body. It was flawless. Her figure reminded him so much of Padme’s, both sporting those curves in all the right places, butts with a good jiggle...he drooled over her. He ripped that piece of cloth right off her body. He dived onto her chest, pressing his face in the cleavage, smooshing himself between the two mounds. He licked the valley, and then started sucked her nipples as if it were his mission. Ahsoka moaned, arching her back off the bed. She moaned again, feeling big, hard cock that Padme was so stupid to reject. She made him know that's what she wanted. Ahsoka grinded against his clothed erection, earning her a little noise. Anakin wanted to whip it out of her, show her how magnificent it really was. To be able to ram deep into her wet, exotic cunt would tap him out for a whole month. But for now, he just wanted to admire her. 

The other bed creaked with Obi Wan’s stirring. The two froze, waiting for him to settle. Ahsoka pushed herself back up against her master, resulting in her getting pushed back down. 

“There’s no way we can do this.” he whispered to her. 

Ahsoka scoffed. “You sound just like your little girlfriend.” she put his hand between her legs to show how humid it really was, and it was all for him. 

“Fuck, Snips.” he adjusted himself so that his head was between her legs. “I’m honoured,” and with that, he easily slipped a finger into her slick pussy. “Fuck.” he moaned as if he was the one receiving that treatment. “You’re dripping.” Anakin couldn’t wait to be all up in there. But first, he gave it a long, French kiss. Her legs were locked around his shoulders as he treated her. Ahsoka had never had these experiences before, and was grateful it was with someone as sexy and meticulous as Master Skywalker. 

“You taste _amazing_.” he stressed. “I could eat this pussy everyday for the rest of my life.” He lapped at it as if it was his last day. 

Ahsoka used a pillow to quiet herself. Anakin put another finger inside of her, and got behind her. Now they were both on their sides. He grinded up against her, not freeing himself yet. Ahsoka turned to face him, swinging a leg over his butt for leverage. She couldn’t match the rhythm, but the ireregularity made them rut into each other even harder. Her expressions projected her pleasure. He _had_ to look away. Her face alone left him on the brink. Anakin slid off his pants, not being able to take it anymore. He wasn’t going to frot his way into another orgasm, it was no different from beating himself off, he felt. He pressed a finger against her taut butthole, using her own wetness to lubricate it. Anakin only allowed himself to circle the rim with his finger. Ahsoka seemed to enjoy it, as she spread her legs more for him. Her resplendence made his cock twitch, it was truly incomparable. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes, yes, I need you in me. Why are you hesitating Master? Afraid you won’t last?”

“Well, yeah, actually.”

He laid her back on her back, and threw the covers over them. 

“Try not to get too loud, Ahsoka.”

“ _You_ try not to get loud.” she teased. “Come on Master, at this rate, we won’t be finished by breakfast.”

Anakin put one of her legs over his shoulder, and the other behind her head, just out of curiosity, and then also put it over his shoulder. His penis was ready at her slit. His impatience made him want to ram it into her, but his head reminded him that this was his young, inexperienced Padawan.   
Ahsoka grunted, displeased with the lack of dick inside of her. 

Anakin pushed into her, at a steady pace. She whimpered. She already felt so full, and that wasn’t even half. He was fully in her in no time. He felt weak. He leaned closer to her, now being able to hold himself up on his elbows. He gave her deep, slow thrusts, making her whine. He couldn’t go fast, he would end up losing control. Ahsoka loved it nevertheless. She felt so close to him, and not just physically. Their bond felt stronger with every stroke.   
After a few minutes, their pace became too drab for her. The pleasure faded as he began to put less and less into her. Was he close already? Why was he holding back? He was too focused on something other than her satisfaction. 

“Can we try something else?” Ahsoke spoke out, snapping Anakin back to reality. Definitely wasn’t anything he--or any man for that matter--wanted to hear. He began to think that maybe this was the same reason his wife hadn’t bothered trying to fuck him. It was a cannon straight to his ego.   
Anakin let her switch up their positions, and had instant regrets, quickly recognzing what was about to happen.

Ahsoka was on top of him, hovering over his cock before, using it as her chair. Anakin’s hands clenched the sheets underneath him. His eyes were shut, blissfully picturing his beautiful bride. She loved to ride him. He’d always fall apart right under her, and she would build him right back up, and tear him down again. It was his favourite position, but it wasn’t suitable for tonight, nope. He’d be finished in record time. It was bad enough he was a cheater, but it would be another thing to have a reputation for being a two pump chump. 

Ahsoka showed no hesitation, and started bouncing on his cock. Now they were both moaning. They had completely forgotten they weren’t alone. Ahsoka was so skilled. Her strong core helped her to not stop at all. She was taking his entire length like it was the hundredth time. 

“I love your cock, Master.” she cried. “I love it so much.”

Anakin started bucking up into her. He held her hips, being the one to set the pace. But even when he lifted her up, she’d slam back down on him with precision. His leg began to twitch. Ahsoka sped up, sensing his urgency. Anakin writhed, trying to prolong their night together. Each time she slammed down, it only drew him closer. He moaned her name over and over, laying there helpless as she took control. 

“Ahsoka...shit, Ahsokaaa.” he managed to pant. “Ahsoka,” he said more rigidly.

She arched her back using his knees as support, and with his whole cock inside of her, she began to swirl her hips. Anakin had let out a drawn out whine, his hands went to her shoulders, nails digging into her skin, as if he was the one getting fucked. 

“Ahsoka, I’m gonna cum!” 

Ahsoka continued on, feeling herself creep up on an orgasm. His noises were her fuel. 

“I’m gonna fucking nut all deep inside of you.” he swore. “I’m gonna coat your tight little pussy white!” 

With a few more rotations of her hips, he did just that. He let out a strained cry as he came inside of his padawan. His hips continued to thrust up into her, making sure his seed was deep inside of her. His vision was blurry with the tears. He kept himself inside of her until he had become so soft that he slipped out of her. His heart still pounded some time later. He hadn’t had the luxury of sex in so long. If he smoked, it would’ve been the best time for a cigarette. But he was just a worn out man, spent twice in a short amount of time. 

Ahsoka had fallen asleep soon after they finished, going back to facing the wall with the two person gap between them. Anakin felt a million parsecs away from her. She hadn’t even kissed him throughout the whole session. She didn’t get him a rag like Padme did, and dab him free of sweat, nor did she hold him afterwards, tell him how good he was. He felt no connection to his padawan, none at all. It was like the bond had severed. His chest started hurting again. He felt--to say the least--used. Guilt washed over him, thinking about his actions. He had just destroyed his relationship with his wife for one that only lasted a few minutes. He wished he could undo everything that night. 

He couldn’t be around her. Anakin got dressed, and headed to his wife’s room, not expecting anything from her, because deep down he didn’t deserve anything good ever again. She was already sleeping, her beautiful hair sprawled out on the bed. Anakin got into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. He combed his fingers through her hair until he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
